


"My Jealous Daddy"

by NaviShin96



Category: K-pop, Kim Wonshik - Fandom, VIXX, ravi - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fanfiction, Korean Characters, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviShin96/pseuds/NaviShin96
Summary: Movie night with your boyfriend Wonshik turns into a punishment once you make him jealous.Just a short smut.





	"My Jealous Daddy"

It was movie night. You've been dating Wonsik for eight months now. He should be home any minute. You get the snacks and soda set up on the table. You always loved movie night. Having him hold you for nearly two hours non stop always make you feel so happy.

The doorbell rings. Your heart races with excitement.

A deep, yet soft voice "Y/N, it's me baby".

You rush to the door. As soon as it swings open he grabs you up and spins you around. In midair, your lips meet to share a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you so much" he says, laying his forehead against yours.

"It's only been 30 minutes since you left to get the movie sweetie" you say with a giggle.

He sets you down "it feels like a lifetime without you in my arms" showing off his eye smile.

You jokingly slap his chest "you're such a goof".

You grab the movie from him and put it in the player. You both sit on the couch. He pulls you in so tight you can barely move, but you don't mind. His arms make you feel safe.

Throughout the movie he sneaks in kisses. He's always so sweet and affectionate towards you. As the movie continues you hear him whisper.

"I love you" repetitively.

You would then share a kiss and continue watching.

After 20minutes of the movie passes you see a cute male character.

"Oh he's really cute!" you say without realizing.

You immediately got nervous knowing what you had done. You slowly turn look at Wonsik. He was looking at you with such anger.

"What have I told you?!" he says with a stern voice. You go silent.

"YA! Answer me young lady!".

"I... I'm sorry Sir" your voice was shaking.

"You know what has to happen now don't you?"

His attitude immediately changed from soft to serious.

"Ye.. yes.. Sir, you have to punish me" you say with a slight excitement.

"That's right young lady, Daddy has to punish you", you were secretly begging for those words.

He turns off the tv, then picks you up over his shoulder and carries you to the bedroom. Throwing you on the bed.

"Don't move!" he says while turning to the closet.

You do as he says, your body trembling with excitement. You secretly loved his jealous side. 

He comes out of the closet with a box full of his favorite sexual punishing tools. He sets them down. Then pulls you to the side of the bed with force. His strong hands rip off your shirt and leggings. Throwing the shredded pieces of clothing on the floor.

He then turns to his box pulling out a piece of rope. He grabs your wrists and ties them to the bed. Not even asking if it's too tight. He removes your bra and rips off your panties by making a slit with his teeth. He inspects every inch of your body.

He watches as your body crawled with excitement, "you shouldn't enjoy this, it's your punishment".

Before you can respond he grabs a gag from his box and puts it in your mouth, hooking it around your head so you can't spit it out.

"Do not speak unless daddy tells you to!".

He continues getting you ready, he puts a collar around your neck and hooks a chain to it.

He starts by teasing you. Leaning his mouth so close that his lips almost touch your skin. The only thing you can feel is his light breath all down your body as he moves. You're trembling, begging for his lips to touch your skin. He finally gets to your clit and hovers over you. He looks up at you, watching your body twitch and beg.

Smirking, he slowly lowers his head down to your skin. His breathing becomes more rapid. As his lips reach your clit you scream out in muffled moans, due to the gag. He slowly releases his tongue. You can't bare it, your body trembles with pleasure. Your juices soak your thighs as this moist mouth moved over you. 

He then lifts up and gets off the bed. Taking off his shirt and pants until he's only wearing his boxers. He reaches into a small cooler that he kept beside the bed. Pulling out a piece of ice. After putting it in his mouth, he then crawls over you.

Starting from your neck, he drags the ice cube down your skin with his lips. Over your nipples, down your stomach, reaching your clit. He sucks on you with the melting ice cube still in his mouth. You moan uncontrollably. The sensation sends you into a frenzy. The cold yet hot feeling traveling throughout your body. 

As the ice melts, his hands wonder. You feel his fingers moving up your thighs to your entrance. He slowly enters two fingers into your already soaked entrance. He lifts his head to watch you. His fingers get faster as your moans get louder.

He suddenly stops "Daddy says you can't cum yet baby".

He said with his dark eyes glaring into yours. He removes his boxers, exposing his hard member. With one movement, he flips you over. Turning your face into the bed and your ass in the air. He leans over you. You can feel his erect member against your entrance. His hands reach your breast. He caresses them roughly and teases your nipples with his fingers. As his hands move he suddenly grabs your hair with force and pulls your body up to meet his. With his free hand, he grabs your chain.

His lips barley touch your ear, "you better be a good girl for daddy".

He releases your hair and pushes you back down to the bed, still holding the chain in his other hand. He wraps it around his wrist to get a secure grip. You can already feel him slightly pulling it. His hand explores your ass, smacking and griping it roughly. He moves around your hips, reaching your clit. As his fingers move to tease you, he quickly enters his hard member inside you. Your body jerks with pleasure. 

Even with the gag, your moans echo in the room with every pump. Not being able to hold back, he whimpers out in moans. Both of your bodies sweating and your juices flowing. He gets faster as his grip on the chain tightens.

The intense feeling of the collar pulling against your neck and his hard member sends you into a sexual frenzy of uncontrollable pleasure. His throbbing member touches every spot. You can feel, you both where close. Your gag falls out due to his rough thrusting. You try to hold back but you couldn't. As his seed gets pumped into you, your orgasm intensifies.

"Daddy!" you scream uncontrollably. Both of your bodies twitch.

As he finishes inside you, he pulls the chain back roughly, forcing your head to jerk upwards. He slowly stops, both of you breathing hard. He then releases your Chain, slowly pulls his member from your soaked entrance and runs his fingers across your spine down to your ass. Both of your bodies drenched in sweat and your midsections in cum. 

As his breathing steadies, he lifts you up and gently sets you on your back. He leans up to untie you from the bed and unhook your collar and gag. Lying next to you he softly uses his fingers to remove the hair from your face. He leans in and softly kisses your lips passionately. His hand gliding across your cheek as your kiss gets deeper.

He disconnects his lips from yours and smiles "did you learn your lesson Y/N?".

You look into his dark gentle eyes and smile, "Yes, Daddy".


End file.
